xDEEPx
by WarriyurNekos
Summary: Read it


„I moved to different state bcuz my mom didn't want me and my dad is a drunkard redneck and my mom thought I'd be very happy living with him. thx mom I am happy to spend time with my loving father so much!

Anyway, I have to go to school tomorrow and meet new ppl. I know I will be the most popular in school and everyone will love me because I'm very emo/goth/scene and people luv DrAmA k1Dz. I gotta go to sleep b4 my dad comes home and hits me with a bat and spanks my ass red and slaps me in the face and ties me to bed and hits me until I fall alseep because he hates when I don't behave good.

...

...

...

...

...

It's 7 AM.. I'm wakin up in the mornin and I gotta be fresh today because I'm going to my new school 2 meet new ppl. Gotta go downstairs and have my cereal, I see my father in the bathroom he is all over the toilet seat covered in vomit and other things I don't want to know about, I decide to use the bathroom at school. I did not have time to eat breakfast so I ran down to the bus stop only to miss it by 40 seconds. I started to run but the driver looked at me in the side mirrow, laughed and speeded off. I saw black kidz tumbling in the back seats because of the sudden speed. I don't know what made him laugh. My hair was beautifully falling because of the wind and other shtuff... I stood at the bus stop waiting for my friends but then I realized I have no friendz in this state, nor did I have any at my mom's place.. nor my grandmas.. or my grandfathers... Shut up, I lvoe myself for who I am!

As I walked to my school through the nearest park I decided to give it a go and run for a bit.. As I started running I heard a strange sound so I stopped.. and the sounds stopped too... I kept running and.. THERE IT IS AGAIN! I stopped and looked back but it had stopped just as I stopped running. I felt people looking at me and I noticed some of them were trying hard not to laugh. I did not know what is happening, I checked if maybe there is something under my shoes but there was nothing.. I kept on running not giving a fecal. I was escorted to school by this mysterious sound. As I drew closer to the school entrace I heard a guy call out my name so I turned around as sexily as I could.. But it was worthless because he only screamed at me being and moved his thighs around and imitated a slapping sound. I now realized that the sound I heard was only my thighs slapping against eachother. „LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the jerk and ran off as fast as I could and the slapping sound my thighs made became louder and louder. I hated myself and the world so I ran into the girl's restroom and sat in the corner and cut myself. Some preppy girls came in, screamed and ran outside calling for a teacher. I did not care.. I only feel safe and love myself when I cut. Cutting is my only friend. I love the feeling how my blood runs down my arm and drips on the ground. When there is enough blood on the ground I like to draw little flowers and dicks on the floor and when I am done there are pretty drawings of bloodred cocks and flowers on the ground and the walls, ceiling and where else you can imagine. Once I was done cutting I went to my classroom and my new friends totally liked me I could tell. They greeted me with a surprised scream as they saw the blood dripping from my arms and my neck because I like to cut my neck too it makes me look how especially when I wear something with laces. They screamed and asked if I am alright and I said I'm ok.. I'm so-so.. I am not ok... And then I started crying and told them how my father is a redneck dickhead and he drink all day, everyday and always hits me and slaps me when he gets home.. I told them he also injects all kinds of shit in me and I don't know what it is but it makes me dizzy and it makes me see things.. My friends were surprised and they did not know what I mean so I took a chair, threw it at them and yelled at the dickwads that they don't know who I am and that no one ever understands me and that they should all die in hell and have their intestines torn out and they should be made into fursuits so that I could wear them when I watch furry porn. I ran out of the classroom, then the whole building and I hated myself and my thighs for being so loud.. I ran on the street and saw a bus running close to me.. It was the same driver and he looked insane and put up a sign „stay still bby im gonn run over u ok? pls ;)" So I just stood there and waited for my death to arrive until a prince on a white horse arrived and saved me. The bus hit him instead and for a second I was worried because he was hit in the air but then he caught my fat and my fat wrapped around him, saving him from his death. I felt he was cold like a deadman and his eyes were golden and for a second I though I saw him sparkle but it was only my own saliva dripping on his face and shining in the setting sun. It was already night. He slept there wrapped up in my fat. He woke up and said that he has been waiting for me all his life.. He asked me to marry him but I said ok only if we had a wild sex where he breaks the bed and shit. He agreed so we went to my house, had sex and the bed indeed did break. He is such a good guy because he said that it was not him who broke the bed but me. I love him so much because he always tries to hide that is was him who did good to me.

He was later put into hospital for having 3 ribs broken. While on my way to hospital I went through the woods and I saw a naked guy on a unicorn and he was pointing his wand at me. It was all up and stiff and huge and black with a white tip. I told him to put his wand down because I hate wizards. But he said he will put a spell on me. So he spinned his wand in circles and yelled „ABRACADABRA HUHRURHRUHRU!" and the wand shoot sparkles and they landed on me and nothing happened so I laughed and went on. The sparkles where still on me and I suddenly saw a black wolf with red eyes and he was running after me and I ran and the sparkles landed on the black wolf and as he jumped on me he turned into a hot guy with fake abs and he kissed me but I slapped him and he stood up and said if I want to have sex w/ him. I said wtf no and he started raging „omg wtf! Ive been denied all da best ultra sex! wtf! im hawt how dis happen? fkin cotton pickrs.."

I stood up and ran to hospital to meet my love but somehow I could never remember his name. I ran and thought what was his name that I did not notice the cliff in front of me and I fell down in the cold water and it was pulling me down because of all my mass when suddenly a dolphin showed up and I was riding on it's back and he took me to a tropical island and I was suddenly pregnant. A bunch of guys dressed as ponies took care of me and said that I will not survive because I have a demon dolphin baby in me and it was tearing me apart. The dolphin who made me preggies ran off like a dickwad jerk from jersey shore and I started to cut again and I never met my love again and I hated my life again but the bronies kept me alive and I love them for that. I stood up and my belly was 5x bigger than it usually is and I couldn't fit in the small brony houses they had. So I broke his house by accident and I broke my backbone and legs and I'm sure it was because of the house but the bronies convinced me it's because of the demon dolphin wolf vampire baby. They said I have to abort da baby but I didn't want 2 because I will love him how he is and I will understand him unlike all these unrateful fags around me. The bronies started crying and kicked me out of their peaceful island.

I gave birth to my baby in a forest and suddenly the hot fake abs guy comes over and gives me shelter and says that he will help me take care of the demon baby. He asked what is his name and I said it's Hard ass bass van Wanker and he asked why that name and I said fuck you because I like it and it how my moms hot new bf name is.

He said ok and kissed me but the baby bit him and he died. I cried, cut myself and the baby and then went to sleep. When we woke up my little baby was already 17 years old and made breakfast for himself I said I'm hungry and told him to make me food and he said fuck you bitch and ran off. I never saw him again and I am so lonely and I still have this world but I am proud of what I have done and will do it more because this was only the first the of my new home, town, state and life! I love it already and will make new friends..."

...

..

..

I saved the file on my Macbook Pro and put in the folder called „Dear Diary, my life part I" and closed all Windows, turned off my Macbook Pro and went to sleep before my father came in a hit me nad injected drugs in me.


End file.
